


Этого хватает

by Mr_Lunnik



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Lunnik/pseuds/Mr_Lunnik
Summary: Рядом с Щербатой, всегда было легко. Мысли о любимом всегда уходили. Старуха заменяла все на свете. Наверняка, Звездное племя это не одобрит. Никто не одобрит. И Жёлудь тоже. Но ей наплевать. Её судьба рядом, сопит около уха предводительницы. Этого хватает.
Relationships: Yellowfang & Bluestar
Kudos: 1





	Этого хватает

Гнетущая тишина стояла над поляной. Недавно утренний патруль учуял запах бродяг на территории Грозового племени. Получив согласие предводительницы, многие коты отправились к месту, где встречался запах. Лагерь пустовал, несколько котов сидели в теньке и о чем-то мурлыкали. Синяя звезда сидела одна. Кот, с которым она бы поговорила, был из другого племени. А еще он мёртв. Жёлудь. Какую боль приносит кошке даже мысль об его имени. Жёлудь. Сколько горьких воспоминаний. Никто не видел страданий предводительницы. Никто и не должен был видеть. Мысль о любимом коте сидела глубоко внутри души Синей Звезды, поедая её сердце. Но не выходя наружу. Добродушная улыбка согревала сердца соплеменников.

Сколько лун прошло с его смерти? Сколько лун прошло с рождения котят? Много. Давно пора позабыть прошлое. Она предводительница. Она не должна забрасывать свое дело из-за воспоминаний.

С этими мыслями, Синяя Звезда спустилась к подножию горы. Она метнула взгляд по всей поляне. В палатке целителя дремала Щербатая. Эта кошка вызывала смешанные чувства. Её грубость не давала увидеть доброту и сострадание внутри её души. Легким шагом Синяя Звезда проскакала к палатке. Она любила поболтать со старой целительницей. Не успев пройти в палатку, предводительницу остановил раздраженный голос.

— Если ты снова пришла доставать Пепелюшку своими глупыми любовными разборками, то прошу выйти прочь, она сегодня очень устала.

Щербатая повернула голову в сторону Синей Звезды, и взгляд её быстро переменился. Она явно ожидала увидеть другого. Быстро пригладив шерсть на загривке целительница поднялась на лапы.

— Извини, Синяя Звезда, не признала, - Щербатая метнула взгляд на лежащую рядом Пепелюшку, убедившись что она крепко спит, — Тебе что-то нужно?

Синяя Звезда аккуратно обвила хвостом лапы.

— Тебе не было послано знаков от Звездного Племени?

Щербатая задумалась, но вскоре ответила.

— Нет, Звездные предки молчат. Ты волнуешься о том запахе на границе?

Синяя Звезда еле заметно кивнула. Щербатая всегда понимала её.

— Ты до сих пор мучаешь себя мыслями о нем?

Щербатая всегда чувствовала её боль. Вместо ответа Синяя Звезда тяжело выдохнула. Желая поменять тему, Синяя Звезда спросила:

— У Пепелюшки успехи?

— Она молодец, скоро превзойдет меня, - Старуха громко рассмеялась. Синяя Звезда не смогла сдержать улыбку, — Но она до сих пор считает, что способна стать воительницей. - Радость мигом исчезло из голоса Щербатой. — Я бы сказала, что это не возможно, но, это было бы слишком жестоко по отношению к ней.

Целительница хвостом погладила спящую Пепелюшку по голове. Оруженосец заёрзал на своей подстилке. Из Синей Звезды вырвался вопрос:

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Щербатая застыла, не ожидая такого вопроса от предводительницы.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — грубо отчеканила целительница.

Синяя Звезда распушила шерсть на загривке и промолчала. Щербатая вышла из палатки. Солнце окинуло её шерсть, заставляя блестеть. Настроение целительницы явно поднялось. Легким бегом она вышла из лагеря. Синяя Звезда осталась одна с Пепелюшкой. Котенок начал все больше ёрзать на подстилке. Вскоре она широко зевнула и приподнялась на лапках. Не почувствовав около себя Щербатой, она высоко подняла ушки и обернулась. Морда Пепелюшки сильно изменилось, когда она увидела предводительницу. Быстро поднявшись на свои короткие лапки, оруженосец мигом пригладил шерсть на грудке и взглянул на серую кошку.

— Здравствуй, Синяя Звезда! Почему ты пришла сюда? Ты заболела?! Ты... Ты не видела Щербатую? Она обещала сегодня научить меня различать травы! Уже наверняка поздно, сколько времени? Мы должны все успеть!

Пепелюшка продолжала заваливать Синюю Звезду вопросами, не давая возможности ответить. Предводительница рассмеялась.

— Не беспокойся, Щербатая скоро прибудет. Она… Пошла собирать травы, вероятно.

Пепелюшка кивнула и поскакала в кладовую. Синяя Звезда снова обратила свой взгляд на поляну. Она осталась одна. Патрульные вернутся еще не скоро. «Может, пойти за Щербатой? Все равно делать нечего». Согласившись со своими мыслями, Синяя Звезда направилась по запаху Щербатой. Вскоре, запах привел её к озеру. Предводительница Грозового племени часто видела, как целительница, ближе к заходу солнца, приходила в это место, чтобы отдохнуть от навалившейся на нее работы и стресса. Неудивительно, что она ходила именно сюда. Шелест травы, которую колышут порывы ветра и тихое течение в тишине и вправду давали успокаивающий эффект не хуже маковых зерен. Предводительница тоже любила это место. Как можно тише, стараясь не касатся стеблей травы, Синяя Звезда подошла к старухе. Странно, что Щербатая пришла сюда днем, когда солнце находилось в самом центре неба, и о ночи даже не было и мыслей.

— Почему ты весь день ходишь за мной?

Но, как бы Синяя Звезда не пыталась аккуратно подойти к Щербатой, старуха все же услышала её. Серая кошка подошла к старухе.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком груба к своей предводительнице? -Щербатая что-то невнятно пробормотала. — Ты не против, если я посижу с тобой?

Не дожидаясь ответа, предводительница улеглась на песчаный берег и осторожно прижалась к боку Щербатой. Шерсть старухи полностью пропахла лечебными травами. Казалось, что если будешь находиться около этого запаха дольше нескольких минут, тебя непременно начнет клонить в сон. Из раздумий Синюю Звезду вывел голос Щербатой.

— В любом случае, мой вопрос остается открытым.

Синяя Звезда недовольно махнула ухом.

— С тобой приятно находится, ты отличный собеседник, — начала перечислять предводительница, — а еще, я редко провожу время с тобой, что тебя волнует?

Щербатая попыталась изобразить недовольство, но нежность в её взгляде предавала неё. На несколько мгновений можно и отбросить предрассудки. Синяя Звезда тихо рассмеялась. Положив голову на свои лапы, она начала впадать в дрёму. Что с того, что её не будет в племени несколько минут? Ничего не случится. Сквозь сон, Синяя Звезда чувствовала, как Щербатая положила свою голову на спину Синей Звезды. Довольно потянувшись, она начала медленно вылизывать серую шерсть предводительницы. И все проблемы ушли из головы Синей Звезды. Вся боль пропала на это мгновение. Весь мир уменьшился до размера этого озера. И никого не стало, только они двое. Даже Жёлудь перестал причинять жгучую боль предводительнице. Лишь на мгновение, но этого хватает. Рядом с Щербатой всегда было легко. Мысли о любимом всегда уходили. Старуха заменяла евсе на свете. Наверняка, Звездное племя это не одобрит. Никто не одобрит. И Жёлудь тоже. Но ей наплевать. Её судьба рядом, сопит около уха предводительницы. Этого хватает.


End file.
